Big Bad Wolf
Big Bad Wolf (also known as Zeke Midas Wolf or Br'er Wolf) is a minor antagonist to Mickey Mouse and his friends. that was original created for the short Three Little Pigs. History Big Bad Wolf made his first appearance on May 27, 1933 in the Disney adaptation of the Three Little Pigs,written by Frank Churchill and directed by Burt Gillett.The short was so popular that Walt Disney produced several sequels, which also featured the Wolf as the villain. The first of them was named after him: The Big Bad Wolf, also directed by Burt Gillett and first released on April 14, 1934. In the next of the sequels, Three Little Wolves (1936), he was accompanied by three just-as-carnivorous sons. (These three sons were later reduced to just one who, in contrast to his father, was full of goodness and charm and a friend of the Three Little Pigs.) The fourth cartoon featuring the Three Little Pigs and the Wolf, The Practical Pig, was released in 1939. During World War II, a final, propaganda cartoon followed, produced by The National Film Board of Canada: The Thrifty Pig (1941). The Wolf also made appearances in other Disney cartoons. In Old King Cole, with the exception of Practical, Fifer, and Fiddler, the Wolf is seen going to Old King Cole's castle with Little Red Riding Hood, and later on, he is seen dancing with Little Red Riding Hood while dancing along with the other Fairy Tale characters during the jamboree in Old King Cole's castle. In Toby Tortoise Returns, Practical and the Wolf made cameo appearances during the boxing match between Toby Tortoise and Max Hare. The Wolf also appeared in Mickey's Polo Team, directed by David Hand and first released on January 4, 1936. The short featured a game of Polo between four of Disney's animated characters (one of whom was the Wolf) and four animated caricatures of noted film actors. The Big Bad Wolf has been a recurring character in Disney's House of Mouse, where he is voiced by Jim Cummings. His first appearance on this show featured him as a jazz artist called "Big Bad Wolf Daddy" (a parody of Big Bad Voodoo Daddy), performing a swing version of his song with the Pigs as his backup band (they are under a contract that states he will eat them if they do not play for him). In this episode, his tendency to destroy houses by exhaling is shown to be an allergy-like reaction to the sight of a door. Later appearances on House of Mouse, however, returned the Wolf to his more traditional role; one episode even featured a newly made short starring the character, based on the aforementioned Li'l Bad Wolf comic stories. The Big Bad Wolf now appears in the Disney Junior preschool series Goldie & Bear. In the show he is called Big Bad Wolf or Big Bad (his real name is Aloysius.) He also has a new design where his black fur is now a light mixture of brown and grey and he wears an orange shirt with two green buttons. Like the original shorts Mickey Mouse Works and House Of Mouse in this show he is still in his evil ways like scaring people stealing making trouble and being rude. And his mean evil voice is once again performed by Jim Cummings. Apart from TV appearances, he was one of the villains in the direct-to-video Mickey's House of Villains; he also appeared in Mickey's Christmas Carol, dressed as a streetcorner Santa Claus, and in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. As a walkaround costumed character, Zeke also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts for meet-and-greets, parades and shows. He also appeared in The Kingdom Keepers series, in the fourth book, Power Play, where he appeared non anthropomorphized. In the book, he attempted to eat Pluto and the main characters, Finn and Amanda. He ends up falling into the Rivers of America. Gallery Bigbadwolfdaddy.png House Of Mouse 02 Big Bad Wolf Daddy.jpg 13394019016c11c-big.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Dimwitted characters